Jumping to Conclusions
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Don overhears something he shouldn't have and it sets him off. Rated T for some minor language


Don Flack was beyond exhausted. He trudged up the stairs to his apartment, trying to calculate how much sleep he had gotten over the past week. The extremely small number he came up with depressed him. Damn Mac and his shitty undercover assignment.

He twisted the doorknob and pushed open the door, ready to collapse on the couch. And after kicking off his shoes and peeling off his jacket, Don Flack did just that.

"Don? Is that you?" Jamie's voice dragged don out of the sleep he so desperately wanted.

"Yeah, I'm on the couch." Don called out. He yawned and sat up when he heard Jamie coming down the hallway. Her footsteps slowed down as she tried to navigate the dark living room, but eventually she found the couch and sat next to Don.

"Welcome home." She wrapped a hand around Don's neck and kissed him deeply. Don wrapped his arms around her back.

"What was that for?" He asked as they broke apart. Jamie stayed quiet and Don shook his head.

"Oh no, I know what this means. You signed me up for some family thing. Jesus, Lovato, what is it this time?"

"I told my mom we'd go to the Fourth of July barbeque tomorrow." Jamie said as she wiggled her way onto Don's lap and twisted her fingers in his hair.

Don grumbled, but muttered, "Fine, but I'm going to bed now."

* * *

The Annual Lovato Family Fourth of July Barbeque started off alright. It took a turn for the worse when Don stumbled on Jamie and her mother having a conversation.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful." Catherine Lovato was whispering in a tone that was close to urgent.

"What the hell are you talking about Ma? Be careful with what?" Don could tell the Jamie was on the verge of actual anger.

"He disappears for a week and doesn't say anything to anyone? It's a little…" Catherine trailed off and Don got angry. He couldn't believe that Jamie's mom thought he was cheating on her. Shit, did she really think that little of him?

Don didn't wait to hear what Jamie had to say. He stormed back out to the backyard and grabbed a beer. Ignoring Jamie's father and two brothers, he took a seat on the edge of the patio steps.

Jamie came out of the house, saw Don and made a beeline for him. Before she could say anything, Don stood up and spoke.

"I'm heading back to the city. If you want to join me, fine. If not, also fine."

Jamie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm leaving. That's what I'm talking about." Don placed his half finished beer on the stoop and made his was around the house and unlocked his car. Jamie followed him and slid her body in-between him and the car.

"What the _hell_ is going on with you? Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Maybe off to my other girlfriend's house." Don sneered.

Jamie was taken aback by his words and tone. She stepped away from the car and Don climbed into the front seat.

"What did you say?" Jamie whispered.

Don frowned, "You heard me. Now you can go back and tell your mom just what she wants to hear."

"Tell my mom? Are you insane?" Jamie shook her head and stepped closer to the car window.

"Well clearly she doesn't respect me enough to think that I wouldn't cheat on you."

Realization dawned on Jamie's face, "You heard her. Back in the house."

Don raised his eyebrows, "And…"

"And what, you moron?" Jamie rolled her eyes, "It was no big deal."

Don scoffed, "It is a big deal. Your mother thinks I'm the kind of scum that would cheat on his girlfriend. How is that not a big deal?"

"It's just not. My mom's Italian, she has a big mouth and no filter. She doesn't mean anything by it." Jamie shook her head, still in disbelief that Don was so angry.

Don rubbed a hand over his face, "I'm too tired to deal with this now. Can we talk later?"

Jamie shook her head, "No, no we can't talk about this later. You're going to get over this now. I know you'd never cheat on me and I don't care what my mother thinks. She's wrong."

Don nodded, "It's hard, you know, knowing your mom thinks that. I like your mom, Lovato and I wanted her to like me."

Jamie smiled and cupped don's face in her hands, "She does like you, silly. She's just being a mom. I explained everything to her and she apologized to me."

"I'm sorry about the way I acted, Jamie." Don frowned, "I guess the combination of no sleep and a beer or two got me a little worked up."

Jamie nodded, "It's alright, hot head. It's sweet that you want my mom to like you that much. Now lets go back to the party."

Don climbed out of the car and followed his girlfriend to the backyard.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, I wrote this a couple of weeks back as a prompt request for mypotatorian. Um, please review! **


End file.
